A Special Day For You and Me
by saria-chan
Summary: What is the relation between Link and Saria like? Everything is going to change forever in their lives, how will they spend their most important day of life? Link and Saria fic!
1. Chapter One

A Special Day For You and Me  
***  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey! Heey you!"  
  
Link opened his eyes and saw a very beautiful face. It belonged to his best friend, Kokiri girl named Saria. She was looking at him with her arms crossed, but her eyes were smiling. Link stretched and sat up on his bed.  
  
"Link, you overslept again! You know, Mido will be angry at you, so am I!" continued Saria as she sat by Link's side on his bed.  
  
"No, you are not," Link replied jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, I am, " she returned and laughed. They were looking into each other's blue eyes.  
  
They were closer to each other everyday more and more. They were inseparable. They made homework together, they ate together, they played together. Sure they had other good friends, too, but even those friends were a bit envious, because of Link's and Saria's close friendship. And most envious of all was Mido, of course. Because.He was in love with Saria. He refused to admit it, but.it was a sure thing for every Kokiri in the forest. And that's why he was not very friendly with Link. He did not miss any occasion to yell at him or act haughty around him - only because he was said to be the boss of all Kokiri. But it did not help him much, because Saria loved Link and his bad behavior didn't help much either. As Link found out later that he was in love with Saria. But they were only ten years old.  
  
"L-let's go, the lesson begins soon," Link broke the silence and diverted his sight.  
  
He put his hat on his head and ran out of his hut. He was climbing down the ladder from his hut's terrace, when he realized Saria was still inside.  
  
"Saria, come on! G-r-e-a-t Mido is waiting!"  
  
But Saria did not reply. She was still sitting on Link's bed, crying.  
  
"You don't know what's gonna happen. I can't stand it! But I'm not going to tell you, Link. I want you to be happy, to have a nice time together, before.," she whispered for herself and than her voice broke into sobbing.  
  
Later after breakfast, they were sitting side by side under the tree, making notes of Mido's speech, which was very boring. But Link listened to him carefully, because he did not want to make him angry. Not today. This day was very special day, because he wanted to reveal his feelings for Saria. So he listened and wrote down almost every word Mido had said. Saria sat quietly next to him, thinking while making her notes. But she did not listen to Mido at all.  
  
The lesson finally ended and all Kokiri kids scattered all over the forest. Mido looked enviously at those two, who were still sitting under the tree and did not mean to stand up at all. They were fine so. Then he turned around and went to his house, rampaging. Today was not good day for him!  
  
"Saria, will you.will you meet me at our place in a while? I'll be there right after that. Please?" asked Link and looked at Saria shyly.  
  
She looked at him back very surprised. He never acted so.insecure, when they were together.  
  
"OK, Link. But, why don't we walk there together as usual?" asked Saria.  
  
"That's why, it's surprise!"  
  
Saria walked to the large stump in the middle of the Sacred Forest Meadow, with her ocarina in her hand. She used to play her ocarina here, sitting on this stump, when she felt lonely. Or when Link was there with her and she was very happy. But Link was not here now and she felt so much lonely. Because she knew what was going to happen, and because Link was so happy lately and had something for her, what was surprise. She started to play a very very sad melody.  
  
"Saria!"  
  
Link was entering the Sacred Forest Meadow, when he heard this sad melody. The song itself was very beautiful but also very heartbreaking.  
  
The melody overpowered Link and he fell on his knees and shouted desperately again: "Saria!" Tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
***************************** To be continued in the next chapter. *****************************  
  
saria-chan  
  
Author's notes: This takes place right before "Ocarina of Time" Nintendo 64 video game. I've been always interested in Saria's and Link's friendship and feelings for each other before the game took place. So I hope you still  
like it even if you know how it will end. Please excuse my bad English,  
because it is not my first language. Thank you! I really welcome any reviews (both positive and negative)! Shall I continue with it? What do you  
think? 


	2. Chapter Two

A Special Day For You and Me  
***  
Chapter Two  
  
"Why has this melody so strong power? What.what does it mean?" thought Link between his sobs.  
  
He stood up and walked to the stump slowly. Now he could see Saria, sitting on the stump, playing her Ocarina. Also she was very sad and crying.  
  
"Stop! Stop it!" Link wanted to shout at her, but he could not. The melody was very powerful and so beautiful, that he wanted to listen to it although it hurt him as well.  
  
He walked closer and looked at Saria. She saw him and stopped playing. She could not resist. She stood up, ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Link, please, hold me tight!" she asked him and held him closer.  
  
He was very surprised but did what she wanted him to do, tears still rolling down his cheek. Saria loosened her embrace after a while and looked into his puffy sapphire eyes: "This day is very special, you know? I want us to be happy, so please don't cry anymore. Tell me what you wanted to, please."  
  
But he could not speak. He wanted to tell her she loved her, but so many feelings were inside him right now. He was very confused by Saria's acting as well. So he just grabbed her arms, stepped a bit closer and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Saria and Link broke their kiss and embrace as well. They looked in the voice's direction.  
  
"Mido!" shouted Link angrily. "You intruder!"  
  
"Mido, what are you doing here? You ought to watch the entrance to the forest, right?" said Saria, more embarrassed than angry.  
  
"That's right," said Mido, proud of himself. "But I'm also responsible for you, and you two look very suspicious. What are you doing here - alone? Go and play with other kids."  
  
Link did not mean to answer him, his heart was still running fast after the kiss and all what had happened before. He grabbed Saria's hand and walked out of the Sacred Forest Meadow. Mido was walking right behind them, saying nothing. Saria felt very embarrassed, but the kiss made her also feel very floaty inside.  
  
They spent the rest of the day playing with other kids, laughing and - above all - not crying. They both felt that something was wrong, but they also remembered what had happened before Mido came. But Saria knew this night would be the last time they could ever spend together, so deep inside her mind, she still worried much.  
  
"Time to go to bed!" Mido shouted from the entrance to the forest. He was very sleepy, too, but this night it was his turn to stay there overnight to guard the forest . "That's not fair," said one of the Kokiri twins, "we've been having so much fun tonight!"  
  
"That's why you have to go to your bed!" replied Mido. He was in very bad mood today.  
  
"Link, stay at my hut tonight. Let's talk all the night long," whispered Saria to him.  
  
"Goodnight everybody! Goodnight, Saria! Goodnight, Link!" shouted all the Kokiri's on their way to their huts.  
  
"Goodnight!" replied our two love birds in unison and then Link answered quietly to Saria: "Sure, I'll be there."  
  
Mido was watching them so Link said loudly: "Goodnight, Saria! Goodnight, Mido!" And then he climbed the ladder to his hut.  
  
"Saria.can I talk to you?" asked her Mido after Link had entered his hut.  
  
"Eh, sure, Mido," said Saria and walked towards him. 'What does he want from me? Is it about the afternoon?' she thought for herself.  
  
"Something worries you, Saria? Please tell me," asked Mido in a very pleasant voice.  
  
Before she could answer to him, he continued: "You've seemed very worried to me today. I've watched you all the time. You even did not listened to my today's lesson and . Why you always talk to that boy without a fairy! I'm here for you, too."  
  
Saria was shocked. 'He is jealous? Does it mean he.loves me?' Sure all the Kokiris knew Mido loved Saria, but she did not. Maybe it was because all Kokiris loved Saria, because she was very friendly and happy. So she had not realized Mido's feelings were a bit different from the others.  
  
"Thank you, Mido. But I could not talk to you about that. It is something I could tell only to him. But thank you for your kindness. It's nice of you that you worry for me. So, goodnight, Mido. And don't worry. I'm.OK, really," said Saria and quickly ran inside her hut.  
  
"Goodnight," said Mido, puzzled.  
  
***************************** To be continued in the next chapter. *****************************  
  
saria-chan  
  
Author's notes: Again, please excuse if I used English in a bad way. I'll try to improve, really. ^_^ Nevertheless, the next chapter will be the last but one. I'm going to update as soon as possible, but it will take some time - the next chapter is going to be the most important for my story, I think, so I'll try hard. So I hope you'll be looking forward to it! I'm waiting for your reviews on this chapter! Thank you! Yours saria-chan 


End file.
